Skyrim Character Story Meme Thing
by KKeeper808
Summary: Okay, so, summaries. Welp, basically, this is a story for anyone who wants to know about my Dovahkiins' before I write stories 'bout them. 'Cept for, y'know, Ziris, cause I kinda screwed up and posted that first. Whoops. This is not a summary at all. Fudge.
1. Cry Silverworthy

**So, like I said I was gonna do, here's the first of the three OC memes! Keep in mind, they're all the same, but different characters and different answers. I tried to make it as entertaining as I could, because I write to entertain instead of draw. I can't draw for shite. **

**Anyhoo, here's the first, Cry Silverworthy! She was my first Dovahkiin, and she is my Companion character!**

**(The rights of the meme belong to the original source that created it on DeviantArt. I couldn't trace it all the way to the original, so I'm just gonna say, "GOOD ON YA PERSON FOR MAKIN' THIS!" Also to Robin1996ify; "T-HANKS FOR LETTING ME REALIZE THAT WRITING IS OKAY TOO!")**

* * *

_**1. Welcome to the cold land of Skyrim! Please introduce your Dovahkiin.**_

**Ah, okay. Uhm, her name is Cry Silverworthy. And she's the Dovahkiin! **

"I think they're asking for more than that, Keeps," Farkas mutters.

**Well, damn. Alright. Uh, she's short, 5'2", and has long honey colored hair that she wears in a braid, blue eyes, and likes to wear her Dragon Scale Armor. **

"Yeah, okay! They get it!" Cry yells from nearby, crossing her arms in annoyance.

**ALRIGHT! Jesus.**

"AHEM!"

**I mean TALOS.**

"WHAT?!"

**YSGRAMOR. GODS DAMN. **

"Thank you."

_**2. Troubled beginning… why was your Dovahkiin captured in the first place? **_

**Ah, well, you see, since she was young, Cry had always wanted to travel. So one year, when she was old enough, she journeyed to Morrowind. Well, that was a big mistake, as Cry soon realized, and she came back to her home country of Skyrim. Unfortunately, she was mistaken as a Stormcloak because she's a Nord, and the Imperials captured her. The racists…**

"I don't think-" Hadvar comments, holding up his finger.

**Okay, not **_**all**_** Imperials are racist. At least, they're not as racist as the Stormcloaks. I mean, they're hanging out with the Thalmor. Anyone who's racist wouldn't do that. I mean, just look at Windhelm**.

"I think we need to move on," Cry suggests.

**Yeah, that's probably a good idea.**

_**3. Now show us (or in my case, write, what your Dovahkiin is good at)**_

**This is gonna be great.**

"You better not lie," Cry warns.

**Okay, I won't. Cry is good at fighting, Shouting at appropriate times, and singing. **

**Well, sort of.**

"Hey, shut up. I'm a great singer."

**Well, she's better than Mikael.**

"EXCUSE ME?!" a certain blonde Nord screeches from the doorway of the Bannered Mare.

**Uhm… moving on?**

_**4. Most favorite NPC versus least favorite. What happens? Surprise me!**_

**Mm, okay. Since I don't really hate any NPC except for the man who appears in the next sentence, I'll just do this:**

"You call this silk? What? I can't believe I live with you people!" Nazeem sniffs, turning away from the stand. Farkas, overhearing this, stands up straight from the post he had been leaning against and walks over to the male in fine clothing, straightening the fine hat that Cry had given him.

"Did you say something to them?" he asks, looming over Nazeem while pointing to the shop keeper behind him. The Redguard blinks in surprise and shakes his head quickly.

"N-No. I di-didn't."

"Then say you're sorry," Farkas orders, stepping back and crossing his arms to watch.

Nazeem's mouth drops open, but when he sees that the Companion had been serious, he clears his throat and turns around to face the stand owner. "I'm sorry. Your silk is lovely."

"Now buy it," Farkas says.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Nazeem screeches.

"No, I'm not. If you're as rich as you act, you have more than enough money to buy some. Do it," the Companion growls, and Nazeem pulls a small coin purse from his robe with a swallow. He passes it to the shop keeper, who replaces the purse with a sheet of fabric. "Now go home," Farkas commands. Nazeem sprints away towards the Cloud District, and Cry appears from inside a shop, an amused grin on her face.

"Think that scared him straight?" Farkas asks, a smile growing on his own face.

"Yeah, I think so. Good job buddy," Cry congratulates.

_**5. Everyone needs some loving! Whom does your Dovakiin want some from?**_

"Ahm, I'll take care of this one, Keeps," Cry says, stepping up to the pedestal. "I'm not afraid to admit that I am in love with Vilkas, as it is already known by most everyone."

A reporter hurries forward. "Cry! Is it true that you would rather be married to Farkas?"

Cry raises an eyebrow before shaking her head. "No! Where in the name of…" Her eyes drift to the back of the crowd, where she spots Farkas and Vilkas, both bent over and laughing extremely hard. Putting on a forced grin, she looks back at the reporter. "Excuse me. I have some Companions to kill."

_**6. What about quests? Which one is your favorite? **_

**Ah, shit. Well, I really like "A Night to Remember", though Cry may have some disagreements.**

"Do I have disagreements? Oblivion yes I do. That crazy drunkard needs to go to prison for whatever it was he did to me. I don't even remember half of what happened that night!" Cry shouts. "If I ever find him again, I swear to Ysgramor I'm going to-" She's cut off by Vilkas putting a hand over her mouth and pulling her arms behind her.

"I think it's time we move on to the next questions," he suggests.

**Yeah, right.**

_**7. Factions, factions. Which one do you prefer?**_

**Oh, this question. Welp, in the spirit of Cry, I will admit that the Companions are my favorite group of people ever. **

"Ahem?" a large group of people, mixes of brown and red and black, raise their eyebrows, all crossing their arms at the same time. A particularly strange person dressed in a jester's outfit pulls a black blade from his robe.

"Perhaps the Keeper should fight the Keeper?"

**Ah, I think it's time for the next question!  
**

_**8. What if your Oblivion/Morrowind character met your Dovahkiin?**_

**Hmm, considering I don't have either, Cry would probably just stand there looking down at the ground sadly, realizing she doesn't have any other special friends. Poor thing.**

_**9. What did you like the most in Skyrim?**_

**Speaking for Cry, I would say the thing she liked the most was probably the fact that there are so many different things you can do. Like, she still hasn't talked to everyone and done all the quests she can on the eastern side of Skyrim yet! She loves different things, and so it's nice that she has a wide variety of choices, right C?**

"Yeah, it's just great," Cry replies.

"Bothers me that she likes to take Farkas with her instead," Vilkas grumbles from his chair.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You know Farkas is my best friend," Cry says.

Vilkas merely rolls his eye and leans back. "Still, I should be first choice. I'm a better fighter, and I'm smarter."

"Hey!" Farkas shouts indignantly.

**I think it's time to move on. **

_**10. Is there anything you didn't like?**_

**Ah, there's a list, but this is probably my least favorite: **

"I can't believe I have to walk all the way around the mountain to get to the 7,000 steps. Why can't I just climb it and reach High Hrothgar that way?" Cry grumbles.

"Because there's no pathway on this side of the mountain," Jarl Balgruuf replies simply.

"Yeah, okay. Anything else I should know about?" Cry asks.

"Ah, no. I don't believe so. Just be aware of wolves on the path. They are known to attack."

**And then there's this one...**

"So he tells me about wolves, but not snow trolls!" Cry yells as she dodges yet another attack from the ugly beast before plunging her great sword into its belly. As it falls over, she yanks her blade out and searches the body for anything useful, finding only the troll fat that covered its whole body. "Lootless, ugly, hard to fight… what use do you have in being on Nirn?!"

_**11. Anything else to add? Tag someone?**_

**Despite its faults, Skyrim is a lovely game, and I thank it for existing, as well as Bethesda for creating it. Any last words, Cry?**

"I still need to kill Farkas and Vilkas," she replies simply, glaring at the two Companions.

*Glancing around to see the two* **Oh no, you're not using me as a shield. Sick 'em, Cry.**

"With pleasure!" she says gleefully, pulling her great sword off her back before running after the two Companions.

**Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day! **

"KEEPS!" Farkas screeches as Cry takes a swing near his butt.

**Uh, I better go. Bye! **


	2. Ziris Coldwater

**And this is the second one! Just to make this clear, in case it wasn't in the last chapter, the bold italic words are the questions, the bold is me speaking, and the regular font is the characters and story type thing.**

**Check.**

**This one is about Ziris, and is short because she already had a story and yeah. **

**Aight. Lezz go!**

* * *

_**1. ****Welcome to the cold land of Skyrim! Please introduce your Dovahkiin!**_

**Do you want to do it, Ziris?**

"Psh, no," Ziris replies, taking a drink from her tankard for emphasis.

**Alright then. This is Ziris Coldwater everybody! She's a black haired Nord with gray eyes, and she's a thief. Pretty much it.**

"Yeah, that's all I'm good at," Ziris adds.

"Psh, I beg to differ," Delvin comments from his table. Ziris chucks her now empty tankard at him, which the Imperial neatly dodges.

**If you two are done…**

**_2. Troubled beginnings… Why did your Dovahkiin get captured in the first place?_**

**Ah, perhaps you best explain this one, Z. **

Ziris lets out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. I was trying to get away from the Winterhold, where I had just stolen some stuff from the general goods store, and me and whatever his name was got into a fight over a horse. I tried to steal it from him, after he had already stolen it from the stables, and it all pretty much went downhill from there."

"She was always a thief. I knew it just from looking at her!" Brynjolf says proudly, and Ziris merely gives him a look.

"I don't like to dwell on it," she grumbles.

"Yeah, you never told us what happened," Vekel comments from behind the bar.

Bryn lets out a chuckle. "She was trying to pick pocket me!"

"And I would have done it too, if that stupid guard hadn't said something!" Ziris mutters angrily.

**I forgot about that! You weren't even close, Z. What was it the guard said?**

Both Brynjolf and Ziris echo at the same time, "I used to be an adventurer like you, until I took an arrow to the knee!"

**Oh, guards.**

**_3. Now show us (or write again) what your Dovahkiin is good at!_**

**Being a woman of many talents,**

"You're hilarious Keeps," Ziris growls.

**Ziris mostly spends her time stealing, picking locks, sneaking around like a fox, and making lover eyes at Brynjolf. **

"I do not!" Ziris says indignantly, which earns a snort from Vex and Delvin both.

"Yeah, you do lass. It's cute," Bryn comments. Ziris turns to look at him slowly.

"You really think it's cute?"

"Oh, gag me. I'm leaving. Come get me when this is over," Vex groans, heading towards the Cistern.

**_4. Most favorite NPC versus least favorite. What happens? Surprise me…_**

**Ah, considering my least and favorite NPCs haven't changed between yesterday and today, I guess I'll just give you the gist of what happened. Farkas scared Nazeem, and Nazeem was forced into buying something from someone he was rude too. It was pretty good. If you want the whole story, it's in the chapter before this one. **

"Who in the name of Nocturnal is Nazeem?" Delvin asks.

"Oh, you don't want to know," Ziris replies.

**_5. __Everyone needs some loving! Whom does your Dovahkiin want some from?_**

**Psh, I think we all know the answer to that one. **

"No, we don't. And if anyone says anything, I will personally cut out your tongue," Ziris warns, shooting a glare towards everyone in the Flagon, Brynjolf included, who merely grins.

**Anyway, let's get going before Ziris goes on a spree.**

**_6. What about quests? Which one is your favorite?_**

**I haven't done "A Night to Remember" with Ziris yet, but my favorite is still that one.**

"Yes, and I heard what happened. I do not, repeat, do not want to do that," Ziris says.

**Yeah, okay. Whatever you say.**

**_7. Factions, factions. Which one is your favorite? _**

**Let us approach this like I did with Cry. In the spirit of Ziris, my favorite is the Thieves Guild. *shields head from oncoming great sword from Vilkas* BUT I LOVE ALL THREE. How many times must I explain this?**

Hainin takes a drink from a mug near his position at the bar, straightening his Dark Brotherhood armor. "Well, considering you still have to answer questions for me…"

**Oh, Gods guide me.**

**_8. What is your Oblivion/Morrowind character met your Dovahkiin?_**

**Ah, again, I have not played either game, much to my sadness, and so, I cannot say. But then again, Ziris likes to be left alone, so…**

"So I do not want to meet whomever the question is speaking of, got it?"

**Yes, Ziris. I get it.**

**_9. What do you like most in Skyrim?_  
**

**I think what Ziris likes the most, and yes, I'm speaking from her point of view, is the fact that there is never an end to the amount of people you can steal from. I mean, seriously. Am I the only one out there who likes to pickpocket people and take their clothes? I think that's the best! So far, all of Markath is naked, because that's my least favorite city.**

"Heheh, yeah. It's funny going there and remembering that I took their clothes. And everyone is just running around in circles like, "Where are my clothes!?" It's hilarious!" Ziris laughs.

**Yeah, maybe you should give them their clothes back…**

She snorts. "Fat chance."

**_10. Is there anything you didn't like? _  
**

**Well, yeah. Ziris doesn't like the fact that you can't climb the wall of a building to get to the roof. You actually have to jump onto boxes and stuff to get up there.**

"Yeah, it's a problem, but my legs are amazing," Ziris comments proudly.

"Mm, yeah, they are," Brynjolf admits.

"Hey, private stuff for the bedroom kids," Delvin scolds.

**Yeah, we don't want to hear that stuff.**

"Are you kidding? Without us, you would be sitting there and realize that you're never going to have a relationship," Ziris says.

"Like me!" Hainin calls from the bar.

**Nobody asked any of you.**

_**11. Anything else? Tag someone.**_**  
**

**Well, first, I'm tagging Hainin, cause he's coming up next. **

"Sweet. I'm gonna answer those questions so good!" Hainin replies.

**Yeah, okay. Anything to add, Z? **

"How about you get out of the Flagon before we throw you out?" she suggests.

**Gods, you people are rude. **

"And you're the one who's writing," Delvin says.

* * *

**So yeah! There's that one! And tomorrow is the last, and then I already wrote one about Cry and Vilkas because well... Being off of school leaves me with nothing to do, and people suggested one, so I damn well did it.**

**And I think it's damn well good.**

**So! Be ready for that in a few days, and Hainin will be up tomorrow! Good!**

**I'm outtie 5,000! **

**:]**


	3. Hainin Marshal

**At last, here is the final one out of the three, this time featuring my Dark Brotherhood Listener/Assassin. He's damn excited.**

**Oh yeah! Happy Thanksgiving to American readers! I myself am going to Grandmother's House for Thanksgiving. Leave in the reviews what you are doing! **

**And uh, if you don't live in 'Murica... well... Happy whatever day it is where you live! Everybody is happy! What are y'all thankful for?**

* * *

_**1. ****Welcome to the cold land of Skyrim! Please introduce your Dovahkiin!**_

**Hainin Marshal is a blonde Imperial assassin with gray eyes, who rocks his Dark Brotherhood armor, don't you buddy?**

"Yeah, I'm damn fine in my armor. I mean, look at my ass," Hainin says, turning around to show it. "And my name is pronounced HAYnin. Not HInin. HAYnin. Just so we're clear."

"Hah, I'm going to laugh if they pronounce it wrong anyway. And, you rear isn't that exciting. Just saying," Nazir says, and Hainin puts a hand on his dagger.

**Hainin, no.**

**_2. __Troubled_**_ beginning… why was your Dovahkiin captured in the first place?_

**Uhm… maybe you should explain this one, Hainin, so I don't start laughing uncontrollably**.

"Ugh, fine," Hainin groans, climbing onto the table in the center of the room, spilling a bowl of ground up ingredients Babette was working with.

"Hey!"

"On a cold night, I was staggering out of a house where I had been partying hard with the mages of Winterhold. Don't ask me why I was hanging with mages; it just sort of happened. Anyway, I was drunk off my ass, and I had little to no idea where I was going. Without any thought to the snow on the ground around me, I collapsed into a stupor, in which I stayed in until most likely two days later, when I woke up in a cart with a blonde Stormcloak, some whinny horse thief, and a fellow who looked like he needed some mead himself," Hainin says.

**Uh, that would be Ulfric Stormcloak, if you would have been paying attention. **

"Yeah, yeah. All I know is that I almost got my head chopped off because of that party, and I will never, ever, forgive those stupid mages for that," he finishes, jumping off the table, which spills the refilled bowl. Babette glares at him angrily.

"You're so lucky you're the Listener, or I would use you as my blood toy."

_**3. Now **__show us (for the third time, WRITE) what your Dovahkiin is good at._

**Heh, killing things. That's about it. **

"Hey! I've taken more girls to bed than you can count on your fingers!" Hainin replies.

"The Listener only needs to ask dear Cicero to count for him," the jester laughs, bouncing around the room.

Nazir sniffs. "I can tell you something he's bad at. Judgment of character."

"Hey, Cicero isn't that bad," Hainin says.

"Thank you, Listener," Cicero intones, bowing deeply towards him.

"I never said he was bad. I meant that he was annoying," Nazir replies.

**Moving on.**

**_4. _Most_ favorite NPC versus least favorite. What happens? Surprise me…_**

"Well, I can tell you what I wish would happen…" Hainin begins.

**Oh no. This is a question for me. Like mentioned before, the full story is in the first chapter, but basically Farkas scares Nazeer into buying something 'cause Nazeer is a bitch. **

"Language fellow Keeper!" Cicero warns. "Mother will not be pleased with all the cursing."

**Yeah, she does enough of it herself.**

**_5. Everyone_****_ needs some loving? Whom does you Dovahkiin want some from?_**

**Psh, Hainin will take whoever he can get into his bed, won't you? **

"Yep, I'm pretty free in that way."

"Yes, he beds them right before he kills them. It's his way of worshipping Sithis and his true higher power at the same time," Babette adds, cleaning up some more spilled ingredients.

**Oh, who's his higher power? **

Babette and Nazir exchange an amused glance before the vampire child replies, "Dibella!"

Hainin glares at the two assassins as they burst into peals of laughter. "Tonight, while you two are sleeping, be afraid. Be very afraid."

**Uh, next question. Cicero, watch him tonight.**

"Of course, other Keeper!" Cicero says.

**_6. What_**_ about quests. Which one is your favorite?_

**Now, this is the first we can both agree on, wouldn't you say, Hay? **

"Oh yes. Definitely." Hainin licks his lips. "That mead was delicious."

"I bet you liked lovemaking with that Hagraven, too," Nazir adds.

"You bet I did. You would have liked it too, considering you would take any woman to bed you could get, because no one likes you," Hainin replies.

**Alright, you two. They secretly love each other, don't mistake this for hate. They're like an old married couple, trust me.**

Nazir and Hainin exchange a disgusted look. "Gross!" Hainin squeals.

Babette laughs. "That's something I would pay Septims to see."

**7.****_Factions, factions. Which one is your favorite?_**

**Uh… *looks towards the far side of the room, where the Thieves Guild and the Companions stood, glaring* I think I might skip this question. **

"Yes, that's probably best. We don't need you dying," Nazir says.

"Mm, I don't know. Might be fun to watch…" Hainin murmurs thoughtfully.

_**8. What **__if your Oblivion/Morrowind character met your Dovahkiin?_

**I don't have one! Stop making me feel bad! Now, if my three Dovahkiins' met… well….**

*Scene changes to an arena, where all three Dovahkiins' in question are in different corners of the ring, each on a different horse*

"Alright! Let's begin the joust!" Hainin says gleefully from the back of Shadowmere.

"This was a stupid idea," Ziris grumbles angrily from where she sat on Frost. "And why does she get a dead horse?"

Cry crosses her arms on the back on Arvak. "Because I rescued him, that's why."

**Okay, you three. If you must do this ridiculous thing, just get it over with.**

"Yes! Ready? Go!" Hainin cries.

All three horses race forward, but before they can crash into each other, they rear backwards, flinging their riders from their backs into the sand. "Ouch. This is why jousts have only two warriors!" Cry complains, rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you this was stupid," Ziris growls, shaking sand from her hair.

_**9. **_**_What did you like the most in Skyrim?_**

**Hmm, if I was talking from Hainin's point of view, which I am, technically, I would say that the best thing is the weather and the scenery.**

"Yeah, there's nothing quite like killing someone in the winter time with a lovely mountain view in the background as their blood freezes on your blade," Hainin breaths wistfully.

"He's a man with cultured tastes," Nazir says.

"And you are not," Hainin replies.

**See? Old married couple, exhibit five hundred.**

_**10. Anything**_**_ you didn't like?_**

**The fact that characters didn't respawn so I could kill them again. *Cough* Heimskr and Nazeem.**

"Yeah, killing them was very satisfying. I wish I could do it again," Hainin says. He looks at Nazir. "I wish I could kill you more than anything."

Nazir makes kissy noises at him, and Babette rolls her eyes. "Maybe I should go live with the vampires in Castle Volkihar."

**Can I come with you?**

**_11. Anything_**_ else? Tag someone!_

**Thank Sithis I'm done. Would you like to say anything, Hainin? **

"Yes." He gets down on one knee in front of Nazir, a fake look of love on his face. "Nazir, my darling, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Nazir merely looks at him before swinging his fist up under the Imperial's jaw, knocking the assassin flat on his back, out cold. "And that's that," the Redguard says simply.

**And this is why I have yet to write a story about the Dark Brotherhood. **

* * *

**And so, she is finito! That actually wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.**

**Secondly! I will be uploading the Cry/Vilkas thing tomorrow, because I can, and I have started a Hainin Fiction too, so look for that in the future! **

**Thirdly! If anyone has any ideas for one-shots or two-shots, I would write them up for ya, cause I suck at coming up with ideas! So, tell me in the reviews, as I have noticed that nobody seems to have an account for whatever reason (Seriously guys, it's not that hard to make one) and I'll be sure to credit you as the idea thinker upper when I upload it! **

**FINALLY! If anyone has bad ass drawing skills, and loves me, (No homo) then I would really REALLY appreciate drawings of my Dragonborns. Cause like I've been saying, drawing isn't my thing, and I love people who can draw. **

**So yeah! If you wanna draw, email me at my email- pretty sure it's on the Author's Page or whatever the hell it's called. And if not... well... I dunno... **

**I REALLY WANT PICTURES MAN.**

**And again, Happy Thanksgiving/Whatever Day It Is Where You Are!**

**Love you. **

**:]**


End file.
